L4D
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: Left 4 dead in my world
1. Chapter 1

sorry this chapter is short. we were doing this for an essay in English today so I hope you like it

* * *

'RUN' that was all I could think of. The things that my friend Sibyl and I were running from had eyes as red as blood and their teeth were as sharp as razors. All that was left of my life was my friend Sibyl but then would not be for long, I might as well start with how this all started.

* * *

It was a Monday morning, I was still sleeping in my nice warm bed when all of a sudden there was a banging sound from the front door; I didn't take any notice of it and when back to sleep. A few minutes then heard a scream then nothing this scared me the most; I got out of bed and went to my bedroom door, I reached for the handle and turned it. I opened the door and looked out; to my relief there was nothing there. I walked to the top of the top of the stairs and looked down. I could see blood and a body lying still and another body over it; it looked as if it was eating it, I felt sick and quickly ran in to my mum's and dad's room.

My dad had a gun I knew this because I had seen him put in there. I looked and looked but could not find it all that was there where books, papers and a notepad. 'No gun, what I was going to do now I could be next' I thought to myself then I could hear heavy footsteps on the stairs it was walking up stairs 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die' I could only think of this at the time. It seemed that death had come for me. I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come.

* * *

to be continued

please review and tell me what you think of it


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey kid, kid wake up, can you hear me" say someone it sounded like a man by the deepness in their voice. I could feel someone shaking me and I could hear someone calling me, I slowly started to open my eyes "am I dead" I asked "no but you could have been" said the voice. My eyes where fully open by this time and I could see who had been telling me to wake up, he looked to be in his 40's, he had a small beard, he looked like me must have been in the army at some point and his eyes were blue or maybe green I was not paying a much attention to that. His skin was somewhat tanned.

"What's you name kid" he asked

"Tell me yours first" I said I did not trust this man at all

"The names Bill" he said

"My name is Chantelle, Chantelle de Sancha" I said

He had a gun so I felt a bit safe with him but I still did not trust him to let him know anything more about me. We went out of the room it was quite and there was no sight of that thing. I had to get to my friends I had to see if they were alright.

"Bill I have to find out if my friends are alright" I said

"Alright kid but we need to move fast" bill said

"And stop calling me kid" I said sounding annoyed

* * *

Bill knew my name so why was he still kid however I could ask him later anyway we had just reached my friend Sarah we had some trouble with the things which now I know to be the living dead. Bill kicked the door down and went inside I followed him closely I could feel my heart beating inside my chest, I was breathing fast Bill could see that I was scared.

"Kid it's going to be fine as long as you don't get trapped by them monsters" Bill said this made me feel a little less scared. I could smell the stench of rotting flesh, Bill had giving me a Pistol that he had. Bill had gone up stairs, to see if there was anyone was still alive. I could hear a sound right behind me, I did not want to turn round but I had to just encase. Slowly I turned my head, I screamed and I had this thing one me trying to bite me,

"Help someone help" I screamed

It felt like the end I was going to die, I felt my arms giving out. I was going to allow death to win. All of a sudden something came swinging at the zombie head and then it just lay there still. I picked my pistol up and shot it two times in the head just to be sure it was dead. I felt a hand on my shoulder I tried to scream again but a hand was placed over my mouth. They pulled me in to the bathroom before them finally spoke

"Chantelle, stop fighting me, I'm going to let go now" Sarah said I knew it was her

"Sarah your alive" I said hugging her

We came out of the bathroom; we looked around for any more zombies, it was good that there were no more to be seen. We could hear someone running down that stairs I grabbed the pistol and held it ready to fire it. When all of a sudden Bill came out.

* * *

to be continued

please review and tell me what you think of it


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened" Bill asked

"Oh nothing I nearly got eaten by a zombie" I said sounding sarcastic

We packed anything we could carry like food, water, first aid kit and anything that could be used as a weapon. Now there was me, Bill and Sarah left here in this town. We were not blood craze zombies, There was nothing left for us here accepted a long and painful death. We walked up the M3; we did not know what was going to await us. Two days passed we had met one or two people but they were goners anyway.

another day pasted but it felt longer. It seemed like we were never going to be able to have a normal life anymore. I could see a figure in the distance; I could not tell whether not it was human or the living dead. Bill told us that we should keep our distance and keep moving however I thought we should see if they needed help.

"Kid, we are not going and that final" Bill said angrily

"Stop calling me kid and you cannot tell me what to do" I shouted

"Kid keep you voice down, and I want to keep you and you friend safe" He said

"You're not my father you don't need to protected me" I shouted as walking off

I walked over to the person that I had seen, it seem like they were human but I had to be sure

"HELLO CAN YOU HEAR ME" I shouted trying to get their attention

The person turned round they didn't have blood around their mouth so I thought they could be safe to approach. I started to walk up to them it was a girl; she look about my age which was 16 years old, she had glasses and brown hair. I was now close enough to see who it was; it was my friend Sibyl.

"Sibyl, it's me Chantelle" I shouted run to hug her

"Chantelle, you're still alive but how" Sibyl said as I hugged her

I explained to her what had happened and I could see Bill and Sarah coming up to us. Sarah was running to hug Sibyl. Bill just stood there keeping a look out for any walking dead. It started to get dark and we needed to find somewhere to stay until morning because night was the time the walking dead loved to come out and it was the most dangerous time to be out.

* * *

We walked and walked there seemed not to be a place to stay, it was dark now and we had our touches on and the street lights were on as well. We started to run and before we knew it we were being chased by a horde of zombies Bill told us to run; we ran down alley way, there was a ladder that would take us to the roof and at least we would be safe.

"Kids get up that ladder" Bill shouted as he pasted me the gun that he had

"What about you" I said

"Don't worry about me kid now go" He said and that was the last thing said before he was overrun by zombies and a Big zombie this was known as a tank.

We climbed up on to the roof. We were the last of the human race and that was a reason that we needed to survive. Sarah seemed to be limping.

"Sarah let me have a look at your leg" I said getting the first aid kit out of my bag

"Chantelle I'm fine it's nothing to be worried about" Sarah said trying to walk away from me

I grabbed her and pulled up the trouser leg, and then I backed away, 'my friend bitten Sarah's been bitten' was what all I could think of. Why, why did this have to happen?

"When did this happen?" I asked

"Three days ago, I would have told you but I didn't want to die" Sarah said

"You're going to die anyway Sarah" I said

I got a bandage and started to wrap it around the wound; I could not kill my friend but I knew that she would turn in to a dead walker and there was nothing I could do about it. We went to sleep

* * *

the next morning I looked over to Sarah she was just lying there still as if, 'no this can't be not now' I thought. I shook Sibyl to wake her up

"Sibyl we need to go" I said

"What about Sarah?" she asked

I tuned away from her I could not hold the tears back, I could feel them welling in my eyes. Then all of a sudden I just broke down. I had just lost my very first bested friend. I could feel a hand on my shoulder then I looked up and saw Sibyl looking at me.

"Chantelle I know it hurts but it was for the best" Sibyl said trying to reassure me.

"I think your right we should get going" I said with sadness in my voice

As we turned to go when all of a sudden Sibyl cried out I tuned to see Sarah biting Sibyl. I pulled out my pistol and aimed as Sarah but how could I kill my friend who was now a zombie I looked away as I pulled the trigger. I looked back to see Sarah lying on the floor I grabbed a bandage and wrapped it round Sibyl's arm. We then went down the ladder and keep walking we both hoped that tomorrow would bring us hope and maybe a cure for this.

* * *

2 days went passed and I knew that Sibyl would not have long. It was night now and we were running for our lives. 'RUN' that was all I could think of. The things that my friend Sibyl and I were running from had eyes as red as blood and their teeth were as sharp as razors. All that was left of my life was my friend Sibyl but then would not be for long. Sibyl tripped and was lying on the floor I ran back to her I tried to help her up but all she said was to run

"Come on Sibyl you need to get up" I said

"Chantelle you need to get away otherwise you will die" She said pushing me away

The zombie horde was getting closer but I could not leave her to die

"Sibyl we can find a cure for this" I said

"We both know that's not true, now go I'm a goner anyway and we both don't need to die" She said

I looked at her then the horde I had to go but I couldn't leave her to die

"Go, I will distract the horde of zombies while you get away" Sibyl said as she got up and ran towards the zombies I wanted to stop her but I just ran and did not look back.

* * *

2 days passed before the zombie outbreak had been over, the army had sent in troops to sort this mess out and dispose of the dead body's which lay in every street and house. I had met another survivor his name was Joey he was tall with brown hair and blue eyes, he was 16 years old and he liked me I felt save with him. You see he had protected me for the last 2 days. I did not want to lose him like I my two friends and Bill, I would remember them as heroes. I leant a lot after these few days and rules on how to survive a zombie outbreak and they are always stay in a group, don't have attachments. I found out as well that I was very lucky and that I was quite special because everyone that I knew and met had died just to protect me**.**

a day pasted and I suddenly fell a pain in my shoulder and it felt wet I did not want to look I put my hand on my shoulder and then took it of it was coved in blood I felt faint, I turned to Joey then it went black and that when I knew that it was the end for me and that I would soon be with my friends and family.

The end or is it

* * *

please review and tell me what you think of it


End file.
